


Happy Haven Day

by Richy_the_transassbutt



Series: Haven/Supernatural Alternate Universe [2]
Category: Haven (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, I Wrote A Part Two, Kind of Awkward and Sad, Or Else I'll Die, This Crossover Needs To Happen, but it gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richy_the_transassbutt/pseuds/Richy_the_transassbutt
Summary: So, I wrote a part two. Welcome To Haven is on July 5 while this one is on July 9 (The day Haven first aired) so, I made it Haven's founding day and here's this.





	Happy Haven Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote a part two. Welcome To Haven is on July 5 while this one is on July 9 (The day Haven first aired) so, I made it Haven's founding day and here's this.

Audrey and Sam laughed as she threw a pillow at his head. It bounced off his face and landed in Dean's lap. He threw it back at Audrey, but she dodged.

Mara yelled from the kitchen, "You guys better not be wreaking the decorations! I pay for most of those!"

"No, we're not," Dean yelled back, "We're just beating up each other."

"Sounded like it!"

Sam looked at Audrey, tensing his jaw for just a second.

"So, Audrey, you said that your family has been here from the start."

Audrey nodded, "Yeah, back when the founder founded this place."

"Do you have a family photo album?" Dean asked.

"Who doesn't?" Mara said, coming out with a bottle of wine in one hand and two wine glasses in the other.

Sam pressed his lips into a fine line and turned to Dean, waiting for his older brother to answer. Dean paused, looking back at his brother.

"Technically, we don't."

Mara raised a brow while Audrey's brows furrowed together. They looked at each other, wondering who was going to reply.

"Well," Audrey finally spoke, "You must have photos of your family."

Mara placed the bottle and glasses on the table and quickly left for the kitchen again, not wanting to hear the answer.

Sam softly smiled, "Well, yes. We just never thought of a photo album."

Audrey's shoulders slumped down and she smiled. "Oh, that's good."

Mara came back with two more glasses and sat them next to the other glasses before sitting down herself. She grabbed the bottle and a corkscrew and began to open it.

"Do you mind if we see them?" Audrey asked, her hands began to play with themselves.

Sam shook his head as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Opening it revealed that he had two twenty bills in there with his driver's license and a credit card. From behind his driver's license, he pulled out a small photo of a blonde woman, a man with a dark beard, and two small boys, one a toddler and the other a baby. He handed the photo to Audrey. She smiled, looking the blonde woman first. She looked truly happy with her life and nothing could ever make it bad. Audrey handed the photo to Mara, who focused on the photo, mostly on the bearded man. Though he was smiling, he looked like he had seen hell before resting at this paradise result of life. Mara thought it would be rude to ask so, she quietly handed the photo back to Sam, who put it back in his wallet.

"Is the blonde woman your mother?" Audrey asked, her hands cupped together.

Sam nodded, "Yeah. That was my mom, Mary, my dad, John, and me and Dean in 1983."

Mara perked up and nudged Audrey. She smiled back and grabbed the family photo album from under the coffee table. Mara poured a glass of wine and looked at the boys. Dean nodded and Mara filled another glass and another, knowing her sister would want a drink. Sam shook his head and she left the fourth glass empty. Dean grabbed his glass and took a quick sip of the wine as Audrey opened the album up.

Old drawings appeared and news articles flashed by as Audrey turned the pages. Mara grabbed her glass and swirled it, watching her sister carefully. Audrey stopped as soon as older photographs started to appear.

She pointed at one photo, "This is our great-great-grandmother, Veronica, in 1902."

Mara pointed at another photo, one of a redheaded woman who looked very similar to the sisters, "That's our grandmother, Sarah, in 1956."

Sam looked closer and pointed at another photo, one of a woman with long brown hair and a brown beige sweater, "Is that your mother?"

"Yes. That's Lucy, in 1983. We were two at the time. Mom hired a one time babysitter and took a break from caring for us. She went down by the shore that day."

Dean started to speak, "Sorry if I'm being rude, but don't you think it's a bit weird that all of your relatives look very similar to you? Like almost identical? I know you two are twins, but this is your mother, your grandmother, hell, your great-great grandmother."

Sam pointed at another photo, "Who's that?"

Another woman with heavy eyeliner and blonde highlights appeared in the book and again, she looked just like Audrey and Mara, only proving Dean's point more.

"Oh, that's our cousin, Lexie. She's a bartender and managed to leave Haven." Audrey answered Sam, closing the photo album.

"I guess it's just a strong gene in our family." Mara answered Dean, taking another sip of her wine.

Dean shrugged and drank his wine. It was weird for a family to have that many woman look the same.

"Well, your family definitely have a look." Sam tried to joke.

Audrey picked her wine and took a sip, nodding slowly to Sam. The room fell silent, with the soft slurps of sipping wine. The air in the room felt solid and Sam decided to say something.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Audrey said.

"You hardly know us. We moved in like four days ago. Why did you invite us tonight?"

Mara smirked slightly and stood up.

"Come on the balcony. You'll see."

Everyone began to walk outside onto the balcony, into the darkness of the night. The calm winds blew past them and the water down in front of them moved gently. There was silence between everyone there. Mara pointed into the night sky where there wasn't a single star that night.

Red and green sparks flew into the air, followed by blue and orange, and yellow and purple. Sudden booms echoed across town and a high pitched whizzing noise filled the townspeople's ears and boom. The firework exploded into a red heart followed with five other whizzing fireworks exploding into big yellow letters, spelling out Haven.

Sam and Dean stared in awe. It was like the Fourth of July, but much more colourful. They stared at the sky until they could hear the distant cheers and applause from the townspeople. The brothers turned to the sisters who were smiling.

"Happy Haven Day." Mara smirked.


End file.
